You're Mine, Soldier
by Bao Li Na
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What happens when Mulan and Shang leave the crowd at the Imperial Palace amid a big celebration? The complete flashback of what happened at the emperor's gardens. One taste of the passion between those to. Not meant to be offensive.


The skies were filled with the colorful display of gunpowder. It was his imperial highness' birthday and all of his faithful children gathered in the outskirts of the majestic palace to celebrate one more year in his life; while others had the honor of being invited as guests into the palace. Among these guests were the honorable general Li Shang, and his new wife, Fa Mulan. They had been married for almost two months now, and they found it hard to hide their infatuation for one another.

Chi Fu walked past them, making sure he made them aware of his presence as he got in between them shaking his head. But the night was too perfect for him to ruin it.

Shang sought Mulan's hand and lead her away from the crowd.

"Shang?" she called out confused, "where are we going?"

He did not answer until they reached the beautiful gardens of the Imperial Palace. "Here," he said simply.

"It's beautiful," she began, "I just don't understand why you were in such a hurry to get here."

Another series of fireworks painted the skies for an instant.

He was standing before her holding both her hands, and he walked towards her in his solemn manner. She looked into his eyes uncertain. He cupped her face with both his hands as his serious gaze became reassuring. "I brought you here so I could do this." He bent his head to brush her soft lips with his own. She welcomed his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his back.

When they pulled away from one another to catch their breaths, they both looked up the sky and enjoyed the site of the colorful explosions. Their eyes met and they smiled, as each knew what the other was thinking. They were reminiscing the night Shan Yu was finally defeated. The night Shang had learned Mulan's will was undefeatable, but most importantly, the night he had fallen in love with her.

Shang stood behind Mulan and placed his arms around her waist, which brought a smile upon her face. There were no words to describe the bliss within his heart knowing she was there with him.

She stood on her toes to reach for his lips and suck on his thick juicy lips. For a moment their ears became deaf to the pounding of the gongs, and their eyes became blind to the sight of the beautiful ambiance of the Imperial gardens. There was nothing to Shang but Mulan, and there was nothing to Mulan but Shang.

Mulan's hand reached for the leather belt binding his robe and she smoothly undid the knot. Then it settled on his waist for an instant in a failed attempt to lead him to remove his pants.

He held her by the wrist firmly as he pulled away with a smile. He knew what she wanted.

She stared into him questioningly. How dare he? He had been the one who started it, after all.

How dare he tease her like that?

She frowned slightly, like a child who had been denied of his sweets.

But Shang kept smiling, holding on to her wrists. How dare he?

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Not here, Mulan.."

But she was too stubborn to care.

Gently she brushed her legs against his as her breath was on his neck

His breath became heavy as he reacted to the feeling of her hips…

She knew, he was too weak to resist. Curiously, he loosened the grip on one of her wrists. What would she do?

"General, please take me"

She used her index to trace his lips seductively as she pressed her lower body against his.

It was just too much for him to bear. He had surrounded to her mercy, and yet he was too proud to let her win that easily.

He pulled away a few inches. His skin was burning, it hurt him not to feel her warmth.

She remained motionless. The distance had hurt her too…perhaps even more than it hurt him.

She cursed his sense of respect for all that concerned the emperor, she knew it was the only thing preventing him to go further.

Shang swallowed hard. She looked beautiful under the moonlight. Even when she pouted she was too perfect. But he had to be strong, he could not surrender to passion, not in his Imperial Highness' domains. It would be too daring. He had to set his mind into something else. Something unattractive, something dull, something like…Chi Fu.

Mulan was determined to get what she wanted on a night just too perfect to waste. She loosened the knot holding her dress.

Shang clenched his fists. He had to be strong, for she had completely lost her mind letting the silk slide revealing her shoulders. He had to do something fast.

He undid the knot on his cape and removed it . She remained bewildered, waiting, just standing before him planning her next move, for she had her pride too.

In a swift motion, he wrapped his cape around her waist and pulled her closer to him. A cocky smile spread across his face. It pleased him to see the surprised expression on her face, which did not last for long.

"Fine, you win...," he declared, "You're mine, soldier."

Soon a mischievous grin lightened her features. He then proceeded to pull the sash away from her dress, and let it fall on the ground. They could worry about picking it up later. It was now or never.

Mulan seized her opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs clung to his waist.

"Easy, soldier," he whispered and led her into a more private place deeper into the gardens kissing her neck.

"Hurry up, general," she commanded, as she urged him to remove his clothes.

"whatever you please, my fair soldier," he replied. Once there was nothing between them, he placed a hand behind her head to lean her against a tree for support.

She shut her eyes and moaned as he entered her warm shelter. He knew they didn't have much time. "General!" she moaned once again sliding her hands up and down his broad back.

She opened her eyes for an instant, and caught a glimpse of the stars shining above. The gods seemed to have smiled upon her that night. She thanked the stars for bringing them together, for letting them start a life, for the magical moment.

She dug her nails on to his back and accidentally scratched him. But he was too lost and focused to care.

Another badge of fireworks filled the skies, his body loosened and yet he held on to her. He knelt and pressed several kisses on her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder breathing in and out as one.

"We shouldn't be long," he said , "they will notice we're absent."

She nodded.

"I'll bring your clothes," he said handing her the cape to cover herself temporarily.

She wrapped the cape around herself and stood up.

He gave her the dress and helped her into it.

When he finished dressing and fixing himself up Mulan noticed a think strand of his dark hair hanging on his forehead. Smiling she used her hand to put it back in its place. He took a moment to hold her hand and place it on his chest, then kiss it.

She took his red cape and stood on her toes to wrap it around him. She carefully made the knot in the middle.

And they left the beautiful gardens to join the celebration once again.

Chi Fu walked past them once again, eyeing them suspiciously. But there was no real crime to be punished for. They just happened to be a newly wed man and woman lost in the passion of a moment. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, knowing the secret they shared.

The emperor found them amid the crowd and made his way towards them. He was pleased by their presence and proceeded his blessing.

He talked into Mulan's direction, "May your womb bare him strong and healthy children."

She swallowed hard blushing. Shang placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He too was blushing with guilt. Then again, the emperor owed them for saving his life and China.


End file.
